Spirited Away 2: Chihiro's Return
by itspatriciaaa
Summary: During Chihiro's 18th birthday, she moves out from her parents home & decides to live by herself. While taking a walk around a river she suddenly faints & finds herself back to the spirit world. Revelations about her true identity is revealed and she is once again re-united with her long lost love, Haku. What danger awaits her & what will it take to have her love fulfilled?
1. Chapter 1: 18th and Spirited Back

**FOREWORD**: Hi! I know I'm not yet done with one of my stories **(Kyouya's Perfect Match)** But I recently re-watched Hayao Miyazaki's "Spirited Away" and I was captivated by the story of my childhood all over again. I watched this when I was 8 (2003) and It is beautifully done that I cant believe that there isnt even a part 2. Well I'd understand because I didn't mind it at first (I mean I was 8) and as I grew up I unknowingly waited and anticipated for a sequel. Obviously, that not gonna happen since the great Miyazaki-sama has already retired *tears* so I decided to make my own version of what could 'possibly' happen on Spirited Away 2. I call my newest masterpiece, 'Spirited Away 2: Chihiro's Return' Enjoy! :D

**Starting Point**: _It's been 7 years after chihiro has been to the Spirit World where she made so many new friends both spirits, witches, and many more alike. Chihiro was 10 when she first got involved into an uncanny event where she needed to save her parents from the witch Yuubaba. There she met Haku, A river God from which she almost drowned on. Before leaving the spirit world, Haku promised chihiro that they would see each other again. As they finally let go of their hands, a strong sense of pain and hope has left chihiro hoping that one day, Haku would come see her again – but this time, in the human world_.

***alarm rings***

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart!"

"Huh, what?" I groan

"Wake up chihiro dear, it's your birthday!"

"Ughh.. what time is it?"

"Chihiro, its already 8am, you still have to move to your new apartment. And happy Birthday my dear." As my father and mother kisses me, I stand and look out my window. The same place I have been for the last 7 years.

"Chihiro, get dressed quickly dear, the moving van will be here soon."

Moving again, huh? 7 years ago, I moved here to the countryside. I got lost in the spirit world met Lin, Kamaji-san, Yubaba and most of all, I met Haku. I met _him_.

"Oka-san, Otou-san, Arigato.."

"Why chihiro?" my mom asks

"For bringing me to this place.."

"If we remember you didn't even want to be in this place." My dad suddenly asks

"I know. Well, I've now grown to love this place. I'm sorry if I want to stay.."

"Oh, My dear sweet chihiro. We don't mind. As long as you are happy." As my mom holds my face, I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as she hugged me.

After breakfast I headed up to my room and packed the last of my belongings. Today is my 18th birthday, and I decided to move in my own place. My Mom and Dad also decided to leave for another place, but I stood my will and stayed.

***van arrives and starts honking***

"Chihiro! The van is here! _Anata_, help chihiro bring down her things."

"Chihiro, where are the other boxes?" as my dad shouts out my door

"Otou-san, in here! These the last two!"

"Chihiro, be careful ok? Always call us. If you don't we will come rushing to you. Do you understand?"

"I understand mom. I love you and Dad very much. Please always remember that."

"We love you very much too, my dear." My dad hugs all of us together. I will surely miss the warmth of their hugs..

As the van packs the last of my things, I get into the front and for the last time take a look at the house I grew up in.

*Van starts engine and starts driving off*

"Sayonara, Oka-san! Otou-san!" I wave out the window and look at them as they vanish from my sight.

I know that this is the biggest step I will take in my life. I'm finally 18 and I'm already on my own. But even after all this independence I have, I knew in myself I was missing a big part of me. I was missing _home_.

***Van pulls over at a small country house***

"Ojou-san, Were here. We will start bringing out your things, nee?"

"Hai Oji-san. Please do."

I step down and see this very quaint country house that I will be staying at. Me and my parents decided to buy this for myself but I will be paying half of it in the long run. It reminds me of the simple farm house of Zeniba-Obaa-san.

"HAI! Jaa Ojou-san, Otsukare-sama! I bid you a good life. I pray that the spirits will guide you during your time here."

"ArIgato Oji-san. Otsukare!"

With that the moving van left and I am to fix everything before sun down.

"Wow, I never realized I had a lot of stuff.." I start opening the boxes and start unpacking everything.

***After the whole afternoon of unpacking***

Chihiro takes a rest and suddenly receives a call from her phone?

"Hello?"

"Chihiro, its mom! How are you? Do you need help? Should we go there?" my mom suddenly bombards me with a lot of questions

"Mom I'm fine. I just finished unpacking."

"Are you sure? We will visit as soon as we can, Ok? Ok dear, you should start resting. And check all your school documents okay? You still have the whole summer to enroll in college. We love you very much. Goodnight my dear Chihiro!" with that chihiro's mom hungs up

"sigh.. I should take a walk. Its been tiring.." All I could about is going back to the Spirit World. I want to see them again everyone, I want to see them..

As chihiro goes out and starts taking a walk around the river. She starts staring at the water hoping that Haku would make her feel like he was there. All of a sudden she feels nauseous and falls into the river.. What could have happened to chihiro?

"ch..h…hiro…" someone is whispering to me..

"chihi….chihiro…" who, who is it?

"chihiro…" Haku? Is that you?

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chihiro falls unexpectedly into the river and wakes up into a grassland. A familiar scenery.. A clock tower.. The gate. It took her a minute to realize that she was transported into the spirit world! How could she have done it? Find out in the next chapter!**

_(AUTHORS NOTE: IM SO SORRY IF ITS SO AMATEUR, BUT IM TRYING TO MAKE THIS AN INTERESTING STORY! I love Haku and Chihiro and I would gladly make this better every chapter. Comments and corrections and constructive criticism is very much appreciated so please if u guys have time, send me a message. Thank you so much! :D xx,Patricia)_


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Bathhouse

**FOREWORD:** Hello again minna! I am making so many chapters of what I think could happen, But Unfortunately, I can only post 1 chapter each day. I hope you guys would continue supporting SPIRITED AWAY 2: Chihiro's Return! Enjoy the 2nd chapter! :D

**PREVIOUSLY**_: Chihiro moves out her parent's house on her 18__th__ birthday and starts to live by herself. After moving into her own place, she decides to take a walk along the river, hoping that Haku would at least let her feel his presence. But on an unexpected event, she suddenly faints and plunges into the river. Hearing a familiar voice within the water..she suddenly wakes up into where she thinks she is.._

**(CHIRO P/V)**

"My head..where am I? what… what happened? I.. I…"

All I remember is falling down..feeling dizzy. Water.. I remember… Water engulfed over me.. A voice..Haku.. HAKU!

"Ahhh!Oh..where am I? Grass? Wait, what the..?"

I look around me, All I see is grass. Soft grass, a gentle wind.. I see.. I see a clock tower? Wasn't I in my new apartment? Where exactly am I?

"A clock tower.. A clock tower.. WAIT IAM I IN…?!"

I scramble all my thoughts and try to get up as quickly as I can. I run towards the hill and am I dumbfounded at what I saw. THE CLOCK TOWER! THE RESTAURANTS FROM AFAR! THE DRIED UP RIVER! I'M BACK AT THE SPIRIT WORLD!

"Yubaba, Lin-san, Kamaji-san!Haku…Haku… I can finally see everyone.." All these pent up feelings, all these years.. I'm home..

I run towards the dried river. Oh how I miss these rocky road. The frog statue that spills water! The stairs, the restaurants… The bathhouse.. I feel like its just yesterday when I came here. My tears are going to spill any minute, Im walking on the bridge, inch by inch I'm getting closer and closer to the entrance. As I reach the end, I look for the backdoor on the way to Kamaji-san's boiler room. Everything looks the same! The long stairs..The train. At that moment I truly felt like I was home.._I'm home._

***chihiro opens boiler room's door***

Wow.. I did miss all of these..The large boiler tanks. Well, I'm guessing everyone's sleeping..Its around mid-afternoon. But I don't mind, they usually wake up soon. Well at least, I _used_ to do the same

"Let me see, ohh..everyone's sleeping." Oh dear, Im trying so hard not to make a sound but Im so excited! I could practically jump at Kamaji-san! How do I keep all of this? I need to talk to everyone soon!

"arghhh.. _Mizu..mizu_.." Oh my goodness, Kamaji-san is moving this is my chance!

"_Ano… kamaji-san?"_

"Uhh.. Human! I smell human! Who are you?!" Kamaji-san suddenly gets up and stares me

"That's not really nice Kamaji-san! Its me!"

"Who?"

"Its me! Chihir… Sen_. Sen-desu!"_

"OHHHHHH!SEN!"Kamaji-san then jumps out of bed and flings all his arms around me. The dust bunnies suddenly come out of their holes!

"KAMAJI-SAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Yaaa..Its been how many years?" Kamaji-san asks

"Its been 8 years now.. I just turned 18!"

"18! Wow, that's amazing! You look so beautiful and grown up chihiro! But wait, how did you get in here?"

"That's sort of the thing Kamaji-san.. I fell into a river near my new place.. I heard Haku calling out to me.. The next thing I know, I wake up in the field here in the spirit world."

When I told Kamaji-san about howI got here, he looked confused and tried his best to shrug off what he was thinking..Im confused though, but I don't care as long as I'm here.

"Ano..Kamaji-san..Lin-san? Where is she?"

"Ahh, you need not to worry. The bath house is getting ready soon.. Lin will bring my breakfast soon. You should wait here, tell me more stories about how you are!"

"Ok. Oh Kamaji-san, I missed you so much, I miss everyone so much! And yubaba and zeni.."

"I know you miss someone even more than us." Kamaji-san suddenly interrupts

"Umm..yeah.. of course.. I missed Haku too.." Oh my, I feel myself blushing so hard that If I could literally describe the feelings..its like blood will squirt out of my face anytime

"Haku misses you so, you know?" Kamaji-san adds

"Really?"

"He asks about you everyday. He asked me to describe how you move. How you smell. He always lets me describe that moment when you took care of him here in the boiler room.. When you hugged him while feeding the herbal cake..all those."

When I heard Kamaji-san say all those I knew in that instant that I was crying; tears of happiness knowing that Haku, _THE _Haku I love, yearns for me the same way I do.. I couldn't be anymore happier.

"Kamaji!Asagohan! Gomen, It's a bit late." That shrill loud voice.. LIN-SAN!

"Oya Lin, do you smell something different?"Kamaji-san asks Lin

"HAAAA? What are you.. Wait. It's a familiar smell…Its.. HUMAN! THERES A HUMAN HERE!"

"LIN-SAN!" I scream

"WAHHHHH! HUMAN! Wait how do you kno..? Sen? SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Lin-san suddenly runs towards me as I run towards her as well, We collide in a tight hug, making me feel even more belonging than I ever was.

"Lin-san, I MISSED YOU SO!"

"SEN! I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! HOW?! Oh nevermind that. You look so big and pretty and… I MISSED YOU!" her words were stumbling and we were laughing so hard as we both continue hugging each other

"I missed you all too, Lin-san! How is everyone?!"

"Were all kept pestering us to work as hard as you. I guess that was her way of saying she missed you when you left, haha! After all, you attracted pretty big customers!"

"Oh if she's gonna bring up about _Kaonashi_, I'll be embarrassed.."

"Oh she wouldn't dare! Come inside, everyone would want to see you! And I bet Yubaba already knows you're here." Lin-san winks at me and forces me to go inside

"Kamaji-san, Jaa! I'll be back soon!"

"Ahahaha! Jaa, Sen! GOOD LUCK!" uwaa! Hearing that from kamaji-san sure brings back a lot of memories! Like when I first entered the bath house, asked him for work,, and go directions from.. Haku. Even meeting with Lin-san and Kamaji-san and Yuubaba. Even Boh! But even seeing them, nothing will compare with seeing Haku. All I can think about is Haku. Haku, oh haku, where are you?

**(KAMAJI P/V)**

If I heard sen right.. she just turned 18.. And she unconsciously transported herself back to the spirit world… Can she really be of _THAT _bloodline?

"KAMAJI! Come join the others! Sen is in the counter, EVERYONE IS SWARMING AROUND HER! AHAHAHA!" Lin suddenly burst into the boiler room

"Lin.. I noticed something from Sen.. Do you not see it?"

"EHHH? See what?"

"Sen told me she fell into a river and found herself awake, here. In the spirit world. She unknowingly transported herself back. Tell me, Can a mere human do that?"

"What? WAIT. You don't mean she…"

"Yes… I think she is.."

Both Lin and Kamaji stare into each other, both looked confused as to what they think 'Sen' is…

**NEXT CHAPTER: Sen finally arrives at the bathhouse and meets up with Kamaji-san and Lin-san. While chihiro reconnects with the staff of the bathhouse, Yuubaba calls her from her room and offers her a job, AGAIN. Chihiro who is ecstatic, accepts. Meanwhile, while chihiro is with yuubaba, Kamaji talks to Lin about something serious that concerns Chihiro. But where is Haku? Find out in the next chapter! **

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **__Hello Minna! Yaaahh.. I hope I did justice to the second chapter. I made plot twists to make this story interesting! Please continue supporting this Spirited Away FanFic! Again, Comments, constructive criticism and notes are freely accepted. Thank you again for reading! :D xx,Patricia_


	3. Chapter 3: Crossroads

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **__So I have really nice people who PM-ed me saying that I had a lot of typo errors in the second chapter, Gomen gomen! I just finished writing this chapter so I'm sorry if I will be correcting the 2__nd__ chapter just now ;A; forgive me and here is chapter 3! Time and again, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome, so please don't hesitate to give ur insight down in the comment box. Enjoy the 3__rd__ chapter! xx,Patricia :D_

**PREVIOUSLY:** _Chihiro is now re-united with Kamaji and Lin, and is now on the way to greet the rest of the Bathhouse staff. Kamaji senses something in chihiro that makes him wonder how Chihiro was able to cross over to the spirit world. What is the danger that lurks around the corner and where is Haku? Find out on this chapter!_

(**KAMAJI P/V)**

"Is it possible?.." Lin trails off..

"I don't know.. Maybe. No matter how small it is, she has a part of her that traces back to when…" I don't want to believe it either, But I fear that this will not be what_ I_ think it is..

"_Masaka! _Let's not think about that! Sen.. Chihiro is here. Were complete! Lets not make things so complicated! Anyways, Im going back to the counter. Sen.. err.. chihiro might be stampeded on! Haha!" Although lin tries to hide the hint of worry in her voice.. I agreed with what she said. What matters is Chihiro is here, and we are complete.

I still have to prove if what I _think_ Chihiro is.. All that matters is right now. She's here, and we will have fun.

(**LIN P/V)**

That old man! Trying to scare me like that… I mean what the hell! She just got back and all he breaks out to me is bad news? Cmon.. Well, I don't care. Me and chihiro will have a good time now that she's here!

"Counter, counter.. Chihi….! **AHHHHHHHHHH**! What is this?!" I scream

"SEN! WE MISSED YOU!"

"WOW, Sen you grew up so much! HOW ARE YOU?!"

"Sen are you here to stay for good? Please stay!"

"Sen you are far from that 10 year old we saw before! Look at you!"

WHAT IS THIS?! The Onee-sama's and Frog Men are swarming around her like she's some celebrity! Well, she kinda is.. BUT HEY!

"OKAY PEOPLE MOVE OUT, MOVE OUT! Sen's BIG SISTER IS HERE, MOVE IT!" while squeezing my way to her, These people won't even let me through! ACK!

"Lin-san!" Chihiro calls out to me

"SEEEN! Err.. Chihiro! Im still getting a hang of your real name you know. Gomen gomen.. ahaha!"

"Its okay. I missed everyone so much! How are you all?"

"We've been doing well! Yubaba wants us to work as hard as you! She kept mentioning your name when you left! Even if that old hag can be mean, she has a rather soft spot for you!"

"Speaking of Yubaba, She knows that you're here. She wants you to go up." One of the frog men told Chihiro

"You better go up, Yubaba already knows that you're here! Go chihiro, we'll be waiting for you here!" I pat chihiro at the back and give her a big smile. I can't let chihiro know that we are talking behind her back. Most probably she isn't aware of anything.. and Me and Kamaji will try to keep it that way.. At least until we meet Haku. Where is that Dragon anyways?

**(CHIHIRO P/V)**

Seeing everyone again! The Big Sisters! The frog men.. Lin-san and Kamaji-san.. The warmth of their hugs. I will forever long for these.

"Speaking of Yubaba, She knows that you're here. She wants you to go up." One of the frog men told me

"Ok! Jaa nee, Minna! I'll go and see Yubaba-obaa-chan. Then I'll come back. Lin-san, _Mattete nee_?"

"Sure! See you later!" Lin san replies

Uwaaa! I'm gonna see Yubaba-Obaa-chan! Oh.. I better be ready for that talking door ornament.. This time, I'll make sure to knock!

***elevator arrives at the top floor***

Whoa.. this place looks even more grander than that last time I remember it.. Yubaba really took her time making this place look better! Well.. She is the greatest sorceress of this world.

"_Ahhhh,_ you're back again!" the door ornament spoke

"HEY! I was going to knock this time!"

"Have you forgotten that I can see you even before you do something?"

"Oh.. right.."

***Giant door opens***

"Now.. are you walking or should I magically drag you here again?" Yubaba echoes

"I'm walking, thank you very much!" I reply

Wow, these walls.. the hallway.. everything feels so nostalgic.. I can practically picture myself here 8 years ago. I still can't believe Im walking here, I can't even believe I was able to come back at all!

I also had forgotten how long and wide and complicated this place is… Now that I think about it, I should have let Yubaba drag me in instead, haha

***chihiro finally reaches yubaba's office***

"Excuse me.." As I take a small peek. Hey, even if I missed Obaa-chan, I'm still nervous!

"Welcome back, SEN."

"Thank you Yubaba-Obaa-chan.."

"OBAA-CHAN?!"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry.. Yubaba-sama?"

"Nah, Obaa-chan will do. Hmph!"

"Obaa-chan.. I missed you so much.. I missed everyone!"

"Really did you? Well I bet you miss that white dragon more!"

I flush scarlet red as soon as Yubaba said that. Geez, Here I was trying so hard to not to show how much I want to know where he is! Speaking of which.. where is he?

"Well, since you are here, I will offer you you're job back."

Offer me my job back?! No way.. I'll be staying in the spirit world again! And this time, I can be with haku for as long as I want to..

"YES! I ACCEPT!"

"Good. You know the drill, sign the contract."

As I write the words on the familiar paper.. I feel myself breath a sign of content; I am back home. I'm finally and officially _home. _

"_**My name is Chihiro."**_

(**LIN P/V)**

"What are those two talking about? She's taking too long!" I feel so irritated! I swear if that hag does anything to Chihiro..

"Lin, Calm down, Yubaba is probably offering her her job back." One of the frog men said

"Finally, Sen will work back here! Im sure some of the customers will be delighted to see her!

"OPEN THE DOOR! _Haku-sama_ is back!" shouts one of the Frog men

HAKU! HE'S FINALLY HERE!

"Haku-sama, _Okairinasai_.." bows the frog men and onee-sama's

"_Tadaima. Yubaba wa_?"

"On the top floor as usual."

"I'm done with her errand. I'm going to see her now. Get back to work."

"_Hai_.."

This pretty boy can be pretty cold to the employees! Heh, I better show him who has good news.

"Oi! Haku!" I shout

"Lin, You know, you should treat me with respect." He glares at me. Yikes, with those green eyes, I feel like I'll be eaten alive

"_Hai hai, Jaa, Haku-sama_.. I have news for you."

"What is it?"

"Sen is here! Chihiro is here!"

"LIN, We talked about this! I do not want any more of these jokes from you, _OR FROM ANYONE_!" He growls. Now THAT scared me..

The staff suddenly looks at us both

"_Ano.. Haku-sama.."_ interrupts one of the Frog men, "Sen _IS_ here."

"See pretty boy dragon? Its true." I scoff at him

"What.. Since when Lin?" he stares at me in disbelief

"An hour ago!"

"Where is sh.." haku trails off

"Haku." All of a sudden Kamaji interrupts us, looking grim. Was it because of how sen got here?

"Kamaji-san.." Haku bows down

"Haku, we need to talk. About Sen.. About Chihiro."

"Why?"

"There is something I am concerned about.."

We were all there standing, trying to keep ourselves composed as Kamaji broke his silence. All I'm hoping is this won' t be as bad as we think..

**NEXT CHAPTER: Now that Yubaba offered Chihiro's job back, She is ready to resume to her bathhouse duties. Without Chihiro knowing that Haku, Lin and Kamaji all meets up and talk about the strange way of how Chihiro entered the Spirit World. What is the concern that Kamaji keeps worrying about and how will Haku be able to bear the truth? Find out in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4: You and Me

**AUTHORS NOTE:** _Hello, Minna! Uwaa, I'm having quite a lot of traffic from Spirited Away 2: Chihiro's Return! Thank you so much for patronizing it! I'm sorry if this chapter is a day late, as I am currently getting ready for a cosplay convention where I will be having my comeback! I am a Filipina cosplayer and I have been in hiatus for almost 8 months. Yesterday was hectic so I dindt get to post this chappie. But seeing how much traffic I have for this story, I'm even more pumped up and energized to make more chapters for you guys! Again, thank you so much and like I always say, comments and constructive criticisms are always, ALWAYS welcome. Enjoy the 4__th__ chapter minna! :D xx,Patricia_

**PERIVIOUSLY:** _Now chihiro got her job back and Haku finding out that she is back in the spirit world, Kamaji starts to break his silence and talks about what he thinks chihiro is.._

**(KAMAJI P/V)**

"Haku, we need to talk.. About Chihiro." I desperately try to hide the worry in my voice. I look towards Lin who earlier had a happy disposition, now, looking just as worried as I am. What more when I tell Haku the truth..

"Kamaji-san, what is it?" Haku asks

"_Nee_, _Kamaji_, I told you. Enough of this. We can talk about this another time. And you, Haku. Don't you want to see Chihiro?" Lin suddenly interrupts us

"Where is Chihiro?" Haku asks

"She's with Yubaba." Lin scoffs

"WHAT? Why?!" Haku widens his eyes

"Yubaba knows that she came here. We don't know for sure. Maybe they are exchanging greetings?" I calmly say to haku

"No, Knowing Yubaba, She would ask Chihiro to sign a contract! You shouldn't have let her go there alone!" Haku growls

"Like you could do anything! She went up there on her own will too you paranoid freak!" Lin suddenly shouts out at haku.. The power of women are really something!

"Enough fighting and shouting. Alright. We can talk about this AFTER all of you have seen Chihiro." I tell both Lin and Haku. "I don't want Yubaba to notice you two fighting. Things might get complicated."

"But Kamaji-san.." Haku trails off

"Haku, Im pretty sure you are dying to see Chihiro. Go. Wait for her. What I will say can wait."

"Hai, Kamaji-san.." Haku quietly answers

**(CHIHIRO P/V)**

"So, I assume you already know what to do." Yubaba asks me

"_HAI! Yorushku onegai shimasu!"_ as I bow down to Yubaba. Time for my Bathhouse chores!

Im excited and happy and all of the greatest feelings I could possibly feel.. I'll be back in brushing the tubs, cleaning the floor, all of that! Its way more fulfilling than when I was in the human world.

"Sen.." Yubaba trails.. "How did you even get here?"

"I.."

"Excuse me." I hear Haku's voice behind me.. I turn around and there he was..

He was there, Standing taller than me, with his dark green hair and his Heian Period styled clothes.. His majestic green eyes, His pale porcelain skin.. _My Haku_.. He's standing just a few inches away from me and I don't even know what to react. He's here, right in front of me, The moment I've been waiting for is finally here and all I can do is stare at him..

"Ha..Haku…" my voice shaking.. "H..Hi.."

"Yubaba-sama, We need to go. Excuse us." Haku coldly addresses her

"Go, you need time to catch up. AND SEN! Start work. IMMEDIATELY!" she shouts at me. Way to ruin my good mood!

"Ha..Hai!" and with that both me and Haku left

Were walking together, and I feel something wrong. He's angry, I know it. But why? Isnt he happy to see me? Or is it because I made a contract with Yubaba? Whats wrong, Haku? Why wont you look at me?..

"_Ano.. Haku?"_

"Don't speak."

Why Haku? I feel so sad and angry that I want to slap him right now, But I love him and I missed him so much that I want to fling myself at him right this instant. But why? Why is he cold to me? Oh Haku.. Please.. Talk to me

***Haku and Chihiro rides an elevator down to the counter***

"Why are you here? How did you get here?" Haku suddenly talks to me, Ahh~ hearing his voice is like music to my ears

"Why? You're asking why? Are you serious?"

"I'm asking, and the least you can do is answer properly."

"Why are you so cold to me?"

"Chihiro, Just answer my question."

"I came here to see you! To see everyone! But mostly because of you! I missed you..I missed everyone.." I was on the verge of crying, but I didn't want him to see me cry, no..

"But how did you get in here?"

"I fell, into a river.. I heard your voice.. And I woke up here."

"What?"

"I fell into a river and woke up here! Do I have to repeat myself?!" Now I'm just frustrated because he doesn't even mention anything about missing me! How can he do this? How can he act so cold towards me?

"I see. We need to talk. But not here. My actions are being watched by Yubaba. Do you understand?" He looks at me, and I see so much passion but at the same time I see fear. Why do you look at me that way?

"Okay.. Haku?"

"What?"

"I misse.."

***Elevator stops***

"We'll continue this later. Lin is waiting for you." And with that he just gets out like its not been 8 years. I cant believe this. I cant believe him..

"SEEE..! CHIHIRO!" Lin-san suddenly calls out on me

"Lin-san!"

"What took you so long? We were becoming worried! Did that old hag do anything to you?!I'll kcik her butt if she did!"

"She did something…"

"EHHHH?! WHAT!? WHAT DID SHE DO?!"

"She… OFFERED ME MY JOB BACK!" I jump up and down with excitement

"_YATTA! _You're officially back!" as we both hug Lin-san suddenly pull away, "But first things first..You gotta eat our food soon.. You still stink like.. human." And she suddenly covers her nose

"Haha! Okay okay."

Although everyone is happy for me, Why can't haku be the same? Why are you like this Haku?

**NEXT CHAPTER**: _Haku can wait as he is very troubled by what Kamaji wanted to talk about. Chihiro meanwhile, interpreting that haku's actions meant that he didn't want her to be there leaves her heartbroken. With chihiro's first day on the job again, will Haku be able to help himself or will he breakdown his cold barrier to be with chihiro? Find out on the next Chapter!_


End file.
